toontown_corporate_clashfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Bosses
Mini Bosses '''are special Cogs found around Toontown. They have custom designs and are more powerful than normal Cogs. Some miniboss cogs are event exclusive and can sometimes only be fought during specific events or time of year. '''The Factory Foreman The Factory Foreman is a level 11 Executive Cog that has a total of 234 HP. This Cog can be found at the end of the Sellbot Factory. The Foreman has 6 Attacks. The Mint Supervisor The Mint Supervisor is a level 13 Executive Cog that has a total of 315 HP. This Cog can be found at the end of any Mint. The Mint Supervisor has 6 Attacks. The District Attorney Clerk The Clerk is a level 16 Executive Big Wig with 459 HP found at the end of any District Attorney Office. The Clerk has 4 attacks. The Club President and AutoCaddies The Club President Is a level 18 Executive Cog that has a total of 570 HP. These Cogs can be found in any Cog Golf Courses. The Club President has 5 Attacks. The AutoCaddies are Found at 2 levels, 14 and 15 and are always Executives. They have 360 HP and 408 HP respectively. The level 13s are always found at the end of the hole and 1 level 15 accompanies 2 level 14s with the Club President on the very last hole. They have 5 different attacks. The Derrick Man The Derrick Man' '''is found in Toontown Central, inside of ''Gagsoline, Oil Refineries on Wacky Way. When you enter the building, you will be in a lobby with an elevator leading to the Derrick Man. The Derrick Man wears a helmet, goggles, and a permanent sneer. It is always a Level 5 Executive with a total of 63HP, and it is accompanied by three other random cogs with a maximum level of 4. When a cog is defeated, more cogs fly in. There are about 8 cogs to defeat. After defeating the Derrick Man, Resistance Ranger Rain will be freed and you will receive an SOS card from her. The Director of Land Acquisition The Director of Land Acquisition is found in Barnacle Boatyard, behind the Toon HQ on Anchor Avenue. The Director of Land Acquisition is a Skelecog with a slightly green hue. It is always a level 7 Executive cog with 108 HP and will be accompanied by three other random cogs with a maximum level of 5, and upon defeating the first wave of cogs, a second wave will come in. Once you defeat the Director of Land Acquisition, you will teleport out of the building. The Director of Public Relations The Director of Public Relations is found in Ye Olde Toontowne, inside the Dungeon in the playground. It is always an Executive, but it's level varies between 9 - 12 depending on the number of toons that are present. Contrary to the mini bosses of the previous playgrounds, the Director of Public Relations is not accompanied by any other cogs. The Drowsy Dream Land Boss The Final Task (for now) in the game involves the Toon infiltrating a meeting between the Chairman and the Chief Executive Officer. After arriving to the meeting disguised, the Toon sees the Chief Executive Officer already giving directives for 3 immensely powered up Cogs to take the places of the previous Three that the player had defeated. These 3 Cogs are all direct and very powerful upgrades to the old Cogs that were found earlier in the game. The Levels of the Cogs are: The Director of Public Affairs: A 30 Executive with 1488HP, The Director of Land Development: A level 25 Executive with 1053HP and finally, a Derrick Hand with 1053 HP in his first form with 526HP in his skelecog form. Unlike the previous forms, when attempting to use a Fire on them, the Cog targeted states that they have Tenure and cannot be fired. This will not use the Toons fire. Note: V2.0 Skelecogs will deal 1.5 the regular amount of damage. So included above is a section for Derrick Hands V2.0 Form. Count Erclaim - Halloween Exlusive Count Erclaim is a unique miniboss present for Corporate Clashes 2018 and 2019 Halloween update as well as the 2019 Skyclan event. The count varied in level depending on the average toon level in 2018 but this was updated to use the Toons average lawbot suit level in the 2019 Halloween update. Count Erclaims level varies from level 10 executive version 2.0 to level 20 executive version 2.0 Cog depending on the group averages presented by the Toons. Note: The /V2 indicates the amount of damage the Cog will do in its Skelecog Form. Any number behind the / is the damage done in that form. V2.0 Cogs deal 50% more damage. Sads the Skeleton - Halloween 2019 Exclusive Sads is a unique miniboss featured in the Corporate Clash 2019 Halloween Update. Depending on the average amount of cogs destroyed in the group entering the Count Erclaim elevator, Toons had a small chance at encountering Sads. Sads is a level 1 Lawbot Cog that can only deal 1 damage per attack. However, Sads can dodge all attacks until you make him exhausted by attacking continuously for 20 rounds. 1 Toon must attack to add a round but anyone else can pass. The Toons next attack after making him exhausted will deal 9999 damage and destroy Sads. Upon defeating Sads, he will reward each Toon with 7 of each event material, a Sads outfit that includes slippers, shorts and a shirt as well as a unique Nameplate and Profile Background. Toons are able to deal more then the 9999 damage cap by using prestige sound or prestige trap for bonus damage to bring the damage to 10000 with prestige sound or 10002 with prestige trap. SOS cards do not work against Sads. Sads may seem weak, but after being hit by one of Sads attacks, the Toon will begin to take 1 damage every second until Sads attack turn is started, or until the group picks gags. This can result in damage stacking up very quickly. Other Facts A level 20 Count Erclaim in skelecog form currently has the strongest attack in the game. Liquidate is able to do 118 damage to a single Toon. Category:Mini Bosses Category:Special Cogs Category:The Cogs